


Back to the future: with Lance McClain

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18 year old Keith, 25 year old Lance, Anal Sex, Begging, Future Lance/Present Keith, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: In front of him was the lab from five years ago. Slightly less cluttered with Pidge, Matt, Keith and Hunk standing there.Keith looked him over.He got a hair cut, shaved on the sides and swept left on the top. His face shaped more like Shiro's now, with a scar on the left side on his chin and black studs in his ears. He wore baggy, black pants that contrasted with the skin-tight white shirt, and hell fucking yes was that tight. Keith could see every last muscle of that god-like chest all the way down to the V-line. The short sleeves showed off his caramel-colored arms and Keith's mouth was literally watering.OrFuture Keith sends his husband back in time to show Past Keith "something he won't forget".





	Back to the future: with Lance McClain

/5.5 years into the future/

 

"Keith? Where are we going?" Keith had grabbed his husband by the arm and began to drag him down the hallway of the castle with no context.

 

"I just remembered you have something to do." Keith had led him to the Hunk and the Holt's lab. Well it was everyone's lab, but they were the only ones who worked in it.

 

"Uh, no. No I don't have anything to do- Holy shit. Keith what are you doing?!" Keith flung the man into a large machine and locked the door. The time machine.

 

Keith stood on the other side of the glass with a loving smile on his face.

 

"No. Don't gimme that look, it scares me. What did I do? Just tell me what I did and I'll fix it, I promise! _Please_ do not kick me out of the time zone, Kitten." Lance begged his husband.

 

Keith walked away from the machine.

 

"Check your pocket when you get the chance, babe." Keith pushed the button on the remote.

 

/Present time/

 

"Kitten, I swear to god! If I open my eyes in a different time zone I'm gonna-"

 

"Oh."

 

"My."

 

"Fucking."

 

" _God._ "

 

Lance opened his eyes five years in the past.

 

"Shit."

 

In front of him was the lab from five years ago. Slightly less cluttered with Pidge, Matt, Keith and Hunk standing there.

 

Keith meant it when he said 'god'. That's what this man was. Keith looked him over.

 

He got a hair cut, shaved on the sides and swept left on the top. His face shaped more like Shiro's now, with a scar on the left side on his chin and black studs in his ears. He wore baggy, black pants that contrasted with the skin-tight white shirt, and _hell fucking yes_ was that tight. Keith could see every last muscle of that god-like chest all the way down to the V-line. The short sleeves showed off his caramel-colored arms and Keith's mouth was literally watering.

 

Lance stepped out of the machine and towards the group of teens.

 

"Wow, future Lance is hot." Matt said. He showed no signs of embarrassment. The complement was simply true, and he only stated the obvious.

 

"Aw, thanks bud. I gotta say, five years from now, you're not so bad yourself." Lance smirked, looking at someone else from the corner of his eye.

 

Keith swallowed when Lance- _Older_ Lance stepped towards him. His eyes widening when they were face to collarbone. Lance had gotten _taller_ , and Keith was ready to die.

 

"I take it, you think I'm hot too?" Lance smirked down at him. He was going to tease his future husband if he fucking wanted to. Serves him right for sending him here with no context.

 

"W-w-what make you think that?" Lance's voice was deeper too. Sure puberty hit late, but it _fucking hit_. Hit like a goddamn pissed-off-Pidge.

 

Keith resisted the urge to let out a high pitched squeak when Lance brought a thumb to his hung-open mouth to wipe at the corner.

 

"You're drooling, kitten." Keith's mouth snapped shut and his blush deepened.

 

"Five years, and you're _still_ tormenting Keith?" Hunk called.

 

"Something like that. Well It's been fun, but I should find Allura. Still have to figure out why the hell my hu- _Keith_ sent me here." Lance left the room quickly.

 

When he got into the hallway, he reached into his pocket. Keith said check them for some reason, so he reached into his front pockets and pulled out a small paper.

 

" _I want you to show 'me' something I'll never forget. You know what to do. P.S. Don't use all your tricks. I like surprises. -Keith._ "

 

Oh. Well he wasn't looking for Allura anymore. He walked back into the lab to find Keith wasn't there anymore.

 

"Where'd he go?"

 

"Ran back to his room." Pidge knew who he meant immediately.

 

"Woo! Get ya boy, Lance!" Matt called as he walked down the hall. Lance shook his head with a laugh as he continued to walk towards Keith's room.

 

Lance opened the door without bothering to knock. It wasn't like he could see something he's never seen before.

 

Keith was sitting on his bed, jacket on the floor and a blanket wrapped around his as if the sight of Lance's future self had traumatized him. Lance smiled at that.

 

"Comfy, kitten?" he teased.

 

"Uh... I-I guess? What are you doing in my room?" Keith stuttered. Lance walked towards him. Keith visibly shuttered.

 

Lance smirked. 

 

"Calm down, Keith. Just relax." Lance slid the blanket off of Keith's shoulders and pressed his lips against his.

 

Keith's logical reasoning was thrown in the trash, along with self control as he threw himself onto the man, pushing him down and straddling his hips.

 

"Mh, excited?"

 

"Fuck me."

 

"What was that?" Lance continued to tease.

 

"Fuck. Me. Now." Keith demanded.

 

"Guess I got it that time."

 

Lance sat up and wrapped one arm around his waist, using his other hand to press the boy's hips against his.

 

Keith moaned into the kiss.

 

"Gotta get one thing clear, though. I'm in charge, kitten. That's the last demand you make." 

 

"...Yes sir."

 

 _Oh._ That would explain how Keith knew about _that_ kink their 'first time'. It would seem his husband neglected to tell him about the real first. 

 

"Mh. Good boy. Now take these off."

 

Keith slid out of his clothes easily and sat on his knees in front of Lance.

 

"Now turn around for me, Keith." he purred.

 

Keith obeyed, getting on his hands and knees with his ass facing the man.

 

Lance smirked down at the boy's small frame. Even after five years his body is just as small as it was then, with the exception of the muscle in his arms and legs. Like Wonder Woman, fit but still thin. He loved that.

 

Keith moaned quietly when he grabbed his cheeks, long fingers digging into the fat of his ass and spreading them apart. Whining when he pulled one away but yelping when it came back.

 

 _Smack_.

 

" _Fuck!_ What the hell was that, asshole!?" Keith snapped.

 

"You wanna repeat that for me, Keith?" Lance's voice was deeper, low and dangerous, and Keith realized he fucked up.

 

"No sir."

 

"That's what I thought. Now what are we gonna do about that outburst, huh?"

 

Keith was silent.

 

"Do you want me to decide? If you don't answer me now I will, and I guarantee you won't like it."

 

Keith had no idea what to say.

 

Lance had already decided he was done waiting.

 

Keith screamed out, Lance's tongue attacking his hole with extraordinary talent, swirling around his hole before diving into him. It was hot and wet, forcing Keith's arms to let out and his shoulders to fall against the bed, face pressed into the blankets and muffling cries of pleasure.

 

Lance wasn't having that.

 

He reached down to grab Keith by his hair and pull him up slightly. Bless having long arms.

 

Keith continued to cry out. Fingers clutching the blanket tighter as Lance's tongue slid deeper. Hair wrapped around the man's fist holding his head back.

 

" _Fuck_... Lance _please_." He pleaded.

 

"Please what?"

 

"I-I don't know. I- _God_. Let me cum, touch me, fuck me, _something_. Lance _please!_ " Lance's tongue was driving him crazy. It had him on edge, but it wasn't enough to make him cum. He was so hard it was starting to hurt and the warm heat was overwhelming him so much that all he could think was _please_.

 

"I told you. You wouldn't like it. Now if you want me to fuck you, you'll cum from just my tongue first."

 

" _Mmmhh_... Yes sir."

 

"Good."

 

Keith's cries grew louder the moment Lance's tongue slid at least an inch deeper. _When the hell does it end?_ Keith thought.

 

Lance slid it in and out and Keith was hollering. 

 

"Oh _fuck!_ Lance don't stop, I'm gonna cum, _god, Lance!_ " And Keith came just like he was told.

 

"Good boy. Now I want you to show me what _your_ little mouth does."

 

Keith slid off the bed, legs shaky as he lowered himself to his knees. Lance had thrown his legs over the side of the bed, spreading them slightly to give the boy access to his belt.

 

Keith undid it quickly, pulling down tight underwear with a shocked look. There was no way this was real. Or at least not natural.

 

Five years did a hell of a lot apparently. Future Lance's cock was huge. Keith's hand looked puny in comparison. His fingers didn't reach all the way around, as it was about as wide as a goddamn soda can. The length was just as ridiculous at what he could guess was twelve inches. It was beautiful, fading into half a shade darker than the rest of his caramel skin.

 

Keith's mouth watered. He licked a stripe up the side slowly, leaving the bottom side shining with saliva. When he reached the top he licked over the slit, bringing is onto his mouth the suck on the head greedily.

 

Lance moaned at this. A deep, low moan from the back of his throat leaving his mouth as a whisper, and oh, look at that, it was enough to have Keith hard again.

 

Keith used leather-covered hand to stroke the base of his cock as he slid a fourth of the length into his mouth.

 

” _Fuck_ , you really were always good at this.”

 

Keith’s mouth slid off his dick, bringing his lips back to kiss at the tip roughly, hand still pumping the half his mouth wouldn’t reach.

 

” _So_ good... But it’s my turn again. Get back on your knees for me, kitten.”

 

Keith did so, the side of his face against the pillow with his ass high in the air. Legs spread wide for the man behind him.

 

Lance reached under the mattress of the bed and pulled out a small container of lube, remembering that it was where Keith used to hide it. He spread it over his fingers and pressed them against his hole.

 

Sliding one finger in and immediately sliding out and back in again, Keith moaned.

 

” _God_ , your fingers are a lot longer than mine.”

 

Lance smirked at this. He remembered the first time he found out Keith fingered himself in his absence. He had Keith finger himself in front of him until he was begging desperately for more.

 

”I know, baby. Just relax for me.” He said as he added a second finger. Pumping them until Keith’s hole sucked them in greedily, needing more.

 

Lance loved that he knew what Keith needed before he did. Based off the way he jerked, twitched, or whined, Lance always knew what he wanted, where he wanted to be touched, or even how rough he wanted it.

 

He added a third finger and started toward the next step, aiming for Keith’s prostate to massage it as he stretched his hole.

 

” _Ah!_ Fuck, how do you make it feel so _good_ , you’re not even fucking me yet...”

 

“I just know, kitten.” He said smugly, pressing right against his spot as he began to move them faster.

 

”Oh my _god!_ So good, Lance!”

 

Keith rocked back onto the fingers, moaning loudly as his spot prostate was tormented by long fingers. Whining when they were pulled out.

 

"No, _please_." he begged desperately for them back. He had been so close to his second orgasm, and was still on edge from the first one.

 

Lance took his cock in his hand and lined himself up with Keith’s hole. Keith moaned when he felt the head against his pucker, hands gripping at the sheets harder in anticipation.

 

Lance bit his lip hard as he slid into the tight hole.

 

” _God_ , can’t believe you were ever this tight.”

 

”Mmh- it’s so _big_.”

 

Lance stopped halfway and looked down at Keith, who seemed to be at his limit. He couldn’t see his face but muscles were tense and his knuckles were white from holding the blanket.

 

He leaned over him and kissed at his neck.

 

”You gotta relax for me, kitten.”

 

”But it-“

 

“I know. But you have to relax and let me take care of you.”

 

”...Ok.”

 

He pulled his hips back and pushed back in slowly, listening intently to every pant and whine Keith let out.

 

He repeated the movement a bit faster the second time, repeating it and moving faster with every thrust until the boy under him was moaning mess.

 

”Ah, _Lance_.”

 

A low grunt came front Lance as he began to fuck Keith deeper. Not all, but most of his cock fucking him better than anything else he’s had.

 

At this point, Keith wasn’t sure he was saying real words.

 

” _Ah_ ~ _Mmh_ ~ Oh _fuck, Lance_ ~ yes yes yes yes yes-“ He moaned in time with Lance’s thrusts as they continued to speed up.

 

The tightness had felt so good that Lance hadn’t noticed he was fully fucking into Keith, pounding him into bliss with twelve inches of hard cock.

 

Keith has never felt this good. Large hands on his hips as he was fucked just the way he needed, and low grunts that went straight down to his already painfully hard cock.

 

”Fuck- so tight, so good. So good for me.”

 

”Mmh- ah- L- Lance I- I’m gonna cum~”

 

Lance continued to pound into him, fucking him harder untill he was screaming.

 

”Ah! Oh fuck- _Lance!_ ”

 

Keith came hard. His legs almost giving out as Lance slowly fucked him through his orgasm.

 

Lance stopped his thrust to press deep inside him, and came just as hard. If it was possible, that would have made Keith blush deeper. He felt Lance’s cum start to spill as he pulled out.

 

He reached back to press a finger against his hole, to find that it was stretched wide open. He could fit two fingers in without touching his rim if he tried.

 

”Oh fuck.”

 

”Yeah.”

 

Keith clenched his hole and Lance watched as it swallowed his cum deeper.

 

”God- you are dirty as hell. Where did that go?”

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”You are very rarely this freaky, is what I mean.”

 

”And how often do we do this that you would think that?” Keith asked.

 

Lance paused.

 

”Am I allowed to tell you? I don’t know. I kind of want you to find out on your own, though.”

 

”Alright, fair enough.”

 

Lance laid down next to Keith.

 

”Do you want me to stay here?”

 

”I do, but it’s the middle of the day. It’s not like you can stay the whole night in here.”

 

”Well how about this: I stay for a little bit, and then go back to my time.”

 

”...Ok.”

 

Keith ended up falling asleep on his chest after multiple failed attempts to get Lance to slip up and say something about the future that had to do with him.

 

The next morning when he woke up, Lance wasn’t there. Yet, he still smiled to himself.

 

He had a Lance, and if he played this right, he might get the future he hoped for.

 

*****

 

“Have fun lately, _Keith?_ ”

 

Keith stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Lance.

 

 _Present_ Lance.

 

Lance wore a knowing smirk.

 

”W-what do you mean?”

 

”Well, you were in a bit of a cheery mood today, and uh... you’re limping. Seems like you got lucky lately?”

 

”I uh- I guess you could say that, yeah... You look like you know something else.” Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

”Nope. Why? Is there something else I should know?” Lance pressed, smirk growing wider.

 

”No!” Keith realizes he probably said that louder than he should have, but oh well.

 

 _Walk away. Don’t give him time to respond._ He thought.

 

He left the room quickly, with a confused Lance behind him.

 

”Uh... ok?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
